1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air gun, specifically an air gun which would be used for target shooting. A unique single pump lever system is utilized. A sealing mechanism which seals the breach is also provided as is a rocker pin assembly for a quicker release of air.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,566 is a clip and indexing system for a gas-operated gun. This patent allows for visual inspection of the projectiles while they are loaded in the clip and also allows for a choice of two projectiles.
The Jereckos U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,213 is a pressure relief valve for a gas operated gun. This valve prevents over pressuring the chamber while reducing the possibility of insufficient pressure associated with other similar relief valves.
The Cagnoni U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,787 is an air gun with a pivoting tie rod connected to the piston.
The Sindel U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,297 is an air gun with a non-circular air pressure chamber.
The Straub U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,046 is an air gun with a pivoting tie rod and a slotted lever.
The Bordt U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,661 is a cocking devise for an air gun which incorporates a six point articulated linkage and either a pivoting air cylinder or a pivoting tie rod.
The Goepfert U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,157 is an air gun with two pressure cylinders, one high pressure and one low pressure, and a pressure release system to prevent over-pressurization.
The Heitz U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,642 is an air gun with a precision loading mechanism.
The present invention is an air gun with a cylinder-style pump having a tie rod rigidly disposed on the piston. This advantageous set up is improved with a two piece lever system, the first lever piece (tether link) being pivotally attached to the gun on one end and pivotally attached to the second lever piece, said second piece being also pivotally attached to the tie rod. The length of this second lever piece gives a great deal of leverage, primarily at the end of the piston stroke when the pressure is greatest and the need for leverage is the greatest. Less effort is required. This second lever piece could also be the barrel of the gun. This air pump could be utilized outside of the air gun class; such as bicycle or basketball pumps or applications where high air pressure or high fluid pressure is needed.
Another aspect of this invention is the mechanism for loading the weapon. A single pellet is manually inserted into the breach. A small breach lever, pivotally mounted to the gun, is rocked forward sealing the breach. The second lever piece, used for pumping the gun, secures the seal. This system increases the length of the gun only minimally. The limiting factor being the length of the barrel.
The third aspect of this invention is the rocker pin configuration which speeds the opening of the air valve when the trigger is pulled. A spring holds the rocker pin in position to accept the trigger bar when no pressure is present. The trigger bar, once accepted by the rocker pin, will keep the pressure chamber sealed so as to enable the pressure chamber to accept pressure. After pressure is introduced into the chamber the difference in area between the top seal and bottom seal of the valve will cause a net force on the rocker pin in the downwardly direction. When the trigger is pulled the trigger bar is withdrawn from contact with the rocker pin, the aforementioned downward force will drive the valve pin down causing a sudden release of air into the space behind the pellet. Speed is desirable and this rocker pin configuration is extremely fast.